Too Late, Should've Said No
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x A love triangle Aaron/OC/Reid. A story based on the song Apologize by One Republic, and Should’ve Said No by Taylor Swift. For my dear, Cara…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant, or any of the fine young men who play in it, I do however own any names that are not familiar to you (ie the OCs).

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from, but I was listening to the radio while playing poker two Saturdays ago and I know how much Cara loves Reid and Aaron, and she has a challenge in her profile about a love triangle, and that is where this lovely piece of fiction came from.**

**So Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Too Late, Should've Said No  
**_Written by Skyy Ryder_

_**Prologue**  
Ipswich, Massachusetts  
Three months earlier_

She waited for him, she had texted him, telling him to meet her at their spot. But he was late, which was usual for the blonde. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recited what she was going to say to him.

She had worked it all out.

She never expected for this to happen. What they had was good, no strings, no emotions, just two friends enjoying each other's company. She had wanted something more though, something with substance, and she got it in the form of her very good friend's enemy.

He had asked her out unexpectedly. She had no idea that he was interested in her, that was until he came up to her after American Lit and pretty much asked her to go out with him.

So here she was, waiting for _him_ to get here so she could tell him personally. They had to stop what they were doing, because she was going to be dating Aaron Abbott. The one person that the blonde despised more than anyone else at Spenser Academy.

She rested back on to the grassy knoll and let her dark brown hair fall over her shoulders, she heard whistling. His whistling. She opened her eyes and saw the mop of blonde hair hiding under the black beanie, his hands clad in his ever-famous fingerless gloves, baggy dark blue jeans, and layered hoodies.

"So, what's so important, babe?" He asked lowering himself down to give her a rough kiss on the lips.

The girl shied away after his lips removed from hers. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at her and took a seat next to her.

"I've got to tell you something…" She bit her bottom lip in thought.

The blonde smirked and let his hand linger over on her bare leg. Her stomach twitched at his touch, her body temperature warming up as she tried to look away from those deep, pale blue eyes.

"I thought I told you not to fall in love with me, sweet cheeks…" He grinned teasingly.

She let out a small, bitter laugh and shook her head, "Reid… we can't continue this…" She stated pushing his hand off of her thigh.

The blonde's eyebrows slammed together in confusion, "What?"

"Well, someone… sort of asked me out today… and I really like him…" She shrugged her shoulders, leaning forward a bit to free herself from his intense gaze.

"Someone like who?" Reid asked.

"Aaron,"

Reid's face pinched together in disgust, had she just told him that she was going out with Aaron… Aaron Abbott? Could this be possible? Could his friend… one of his closest friends actually be going out with that prick?

"You can't be serious," Reid shook his head standing up.

She looked up at him, dark green eyes daring him to tell her that she wasn't. She could see the dark look in his eye, his fists clenched at his side.

"Are you absolutely mad?" He asked her shaking his head. "I can't fuckin' believe that you would do something like this…" His jaw was set tightly staring at her like she was the devil incarnate.

"Reid, it just happened ok?" She defended herself. "He's not as huge a jerk as you think he is…"

"That's right…" Reid stated glaring at her. "Because he's a fuckin' prick," He growled.

"He's really sweet," The girl stated pulling herself off of the ground and in to Reid's face.

"You shouldn't go falling for his false charm," The blonde turned on his heel. "I hope you're fucking happy when he cheats on you… he's just using you Athena…"

With that Reid Garwin left his close friend Athena standing on their spot. She stood their just watching him climb in to his best friend's black Hummer and leave. Leaving her there to dwell in her own thoughts.

* * *

He was absolutely livid. How could she do this to him? Athena, of all the people at Spenser Academy, had fallen for Aaron Abbott's delusional charm.

He drove the black Hummer to its brink until he slid in to a parking spot in front of Nicky's. He had to talk to Tyler. He needed someone who would understand what he was going through, or at least someone that would listen to him bitch about it.

He found his best friend racking up the balls on the pool table. He stormed over not bothering to send a courteous wave to his two other best friends who were surrounding the foosball table. Tyler looked up his blue eyes meeting his.

"Where've you been?" Tyler asked shifting his weight against the pool table.

"You will not believe what Thena just told me…." Reid blurted grabbing a pool stick angrily.

"What?" Tyler raised an eyebrow in concern.

Reid look pissed, he could tell as soon as he walked in, and it was unusual to see him enter Nicky's without Athena with him. Their relationship was odd, but no one ever questioned it. They didn't bother because as long as both parties were happy, all was good for the Sons of Ipswich.

"She's dating Aaron fuckin' Abbott, now…" Reid's eyes flashed black and then back to their pale blue hue.

"Whoa, wait a second… Athena… your Athena?" Tyler asked confused.

Since when had Athena shown any interest in the likes of Aaron Abbott? She was practically best friends with Reid, and close with Tyler, and neither of them had ever heard her talk about Aaron. Especially not in a good way.

"Yes, _My_ Athena is dating Aaron…" Reid stated tossing his stick on the table, to angry to even think about shooting pool.

* * *

Aaron tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He was waiting for the neon green numbers on his stereo to change so that he could walk up the stairs and grab his date for the night.

Athena, he had been contemplating to ask her out for several weeks now. Though, he thought it was going to be next to impossible to get her to go out with him because everyone knew that she and Garwin were 'Friends with Benefits'.

He didn't realize that she had been eyeing him as well, and he happened to hit the jackpot when she walked out of American Lit late, without either Garwin or Simms following her around like a lost puppy.

His thin, pink lips twitched as the neon numbers changed. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and ran up the steps of the dorm to escort his date for the night to Nicky's. He knew that there were going to be some very pissed off people at Nicky's that night. One of them being Garwin and the other, Kira… Aaron's ex-girlfriend.

If you could call her that.

They were more of a Garwin and Athena relationship. Kira was fawning over Caleb Danvers and used Aaron for her wants and right-nows. Though, he had broken it off with her so that he could scoop up Athena.

He ran a steady hand through his dark brown curls and knocked on her dorm door, waiting for an answer. The door opened and her room mate gave him a rather bored look as she walked back in to the room.

"Thena, the prick is here…" She muttered falling back on to her bed.

"Vera, please…" The dark haired girl stated glancing at the red head. "Could you be nice for once?" She asked.

"Fuck no, I was being nice…" The girl stated with a smirk on her face.

Athena rolled her eyes and smiled at Aaron who was standing in the doorway of her room. She grabbed her purse and smacked Vera with it roughly. She walked towards the door sending Aaron a flirtascious wink as she turned back to her roommate.

"You sure you don't want to come, Ver?" She asked.

"Not with that scumbag," The girl stated opening up a magazine and ignoring her friend and roommate any further.

Athena turned and looked at Aaron, "Excuse her, PMS…" She stated before closing the door as a shoe came flying in their direction.

Aaron laughed, "I understand,"

In fact, Aaron completely understood, he didn't blame Vera for being a bitch to him. Actually, he'd be quite surprise if she wasn't. They had dated briefly during sophomore year and Aaron said a lot of things about her that he shouldn't have. And though, he had apologize, only to her, she still hated his guts.

Aaron glanced over at Athena as they got situated in his Beamer. He grinned over at her and wondered how Garwin took the news.

"So, how'd it go with… Reid?" He asked carefully.

Athena shot him a glance and adjusted the seatbelt that was restricting her in to her seat, "To say he was pissed would be the understatement of the year…" She stated with a sly grin. "But he'll get over it…"

"It's not like you were actually dating…" Aaron pressed as he headed towards Nicky's.

"No, but I can think of a few reasons he's going to miss it…" She stated glancing down at her body, and then back up at Aaron with a naughty grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Aaron stated as he felt a smirk tug at his lips.

"And you might just find out why…" She stated biting her lower lip and relaxing in the leather seat.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think... you know how it goes... you press the little blue button and I write some more... Aaron/OC smut included... :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**On to the first Chapter... I'm glad I've gotten a great response on this one. I really love, love-triangles... **

_Warning: Smut... adult scenes... enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 1  
__Ipswich, Massachusetts  
Three months later_

The sound of Carrie Underwood's new single flooded the speakers at Nicky's. Spenser teens were huddling around the dance floor, dancing and having a good time, as they usually did on a Friday night. All of the usual groups were there, not one of them lacking.

Aaron smirked as the white cue ball hit his ball in to the adjacent pocket, he lifted his gaze to his competition and a reflective smirk looked back at him.

"Nice shot,"

Long fingers wrapped around the competitor's pool stick, as the white cue ball headed in the opposite direction, sinking in a striped ball. Aaron bit his bottom lip and lifted his chin.

"Good shot," He gave his competitor a hard slap on the ass.

Athena pursed her lips and turned her body to him, those lean hips pressing in to hers. Aaron pulled her in to a heated kiss and she succumbed to the feeling of those soft hands caressing her skin. His mouth moved rhythmically with hers and she couldn't help but tangle her hands in to those structured curls.

"Could you please move this disgusting display of PDA somewhere else?" An arrogant voice stated from the other side of the table.

Aaron pulled away from Athena, his hand grabbing her left hip tighter as he narrowed his eyes on the blonde on the other side of the pool table. Athena rolled her eyes and could see the fight that was just waiting to take place.

"There's a motel right around the corner, I believe they rent the rooms by the hour…" He remarked, Athena turned towards him and shot him a nasty glare.

"Knock it off, Reid…" She stated trying to handle the situation before it got out of control.

"Oh c'mon 'Thena I was just messin' around…" Reid gave her a quirky smirk, Tyler stood slightly behind him, trying to ignore the fact that Reid was hassling them.

"Well, stop…" She stated taking Aaron's hand. "C'mon babe lets go grab something to eat I'm hungry…"

Aaron didn't say anything he simply nodded his head and put his pool stick on the table. Reid grabbed Aaron's arm as they walked by and gave him a shit-eating grin. The blonde's icy blue gaze settled on the curly-brown haired teen.

"Has she given you a blow job yet?" Reid asked his eyebrows lifting up. "She's pretty in-fucking-credible…" He stated as Aaron's jaw set.

"Reid!" Athena yelled at him, getting between the two. She didn't want them to fight; she didn't want Aaron to get in to more trouble because of Reid.

She knew Reid thrived on it. He had been pissed at her for choosing Aaron of him. Even though she swore up and down that it wasn't her choosing… merely a girl wanting to feel wanted. To have something steady. And Reid always bit back at her with some snarky remark.

"Let me handle this," Aaron stated in a low voice.

She put her hand against his chest and refused to let him do this, "I'll handle it… just go order me a burger and a coke, ok?" She asked.

Aaron looked from her to Reid, back at her. He glanced at Reid one last time before he pulled her in to a slow, tantalizing kiss that made her toes curl. He could almost hear Reid sizzling with anger. He pulled away and kissed her sweetly before heading to the bar.

"What the fuck is your problem, Garwin?" She asked sticking a long, bony finger in to his well defined chest.

Reid winced; she only called him by his last name when she was really pissed. The look on her face said enough, he had crossed the line and she wasn't having any of it. She was sick of what was going on between her boyfriend and the guy that was supposed to be her close, if not best, friend.

"I was just having some fun," He grinned, he gave her cheek a small graze with his knuckles.

"At my fuckin' expense…" She pointed out angrily.

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best way to get under Aaron's skin, but it worked…" He gave her a charming grin.

"Knock it the fuck off, Reid… seriously… it's old…"

"We were just getting started babe…" Reid grinned leaning a hip on to the pool table.

"It's been going on for three months, I'm sick of it…"

Reid's lips pursed as he leaned down closer to her, "I miss you, Thee…" He pouted slightly, those dark emerald green eyes staring up at him, still entirely pissed at him.

She stared at him, "Reid… I am with Aaron now… I am happy with Aaron… and I would absolutely be happy if you decided to stop being such an asshole, and just treat me like you're friend…"

Reid closed his eyes and licked his lips; did she realize how hard that was? To see her flaunt herself around and not be able to take her back to his dorm and fuck the life out of her. He hadn't lied to her, he did miss her.

He missed everything about her; from their constant flirting, to their sexual innuendos during class or in the hall way… to their 'lunch' either behind the school, in Tyler's Hummer or in the janitor's closet. He missed their late nights staying up and watching old movies with Tyler and joking around about their threesomes they were going to have one day when Tyler decided to not be such a prude.

He missed having Athena around period.

"I don't think I can do that…" Reid stated looking back down at her. "Hell, I don't think Tyler can do that…" He pointed to the brunette behind them.

Athena felt a small smirk rise on her face at the thought. She and Tyler had an interesting relationship, she had seen sides of Tyler that no one at Spenser Academy had… though she can't say that she minded.

Shaking her head she gave him a serious look, "For me, Reid…" She stated in an even tone.

"I'll back off… for now…" He stated holding his hands up defensively. "But don't think the minute that he says shit to me I'm not going to throw it in his face…"

Athena sighed, that's all she could hope for right? She gave Reid a satisfied grin as she walked towards Aaron who was tossing back shot after shot, watching the confrontation between his girlfriend Athena Klien and her friend, his enemy, Reid Garwin.

Normally, he wouldn't be drinking, but the thought of them talking, together… without him around made his nerves a wreck. He hated the fact that Reid Garwin had slept with his girlfriend. He hated the fact that Reid Garwin was friends with his girlfriend, but he couldn't change that… could he?

_No_, he decided… but he could occupy all of her time… make her completely forget about Reid fucking Garwin.

He was feeling those shots now… he was lucky Nicky wasn't in tonight or he'd be hauling him off and away from the bar. He didn't care… he wanted to numb the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the jealousy that was lurking quietly around him.

He wouldn't lie. He knew that he had to be careful, Reid Garwin was charming, and he had an incredibly relationship with Athena. She didn't let Aaron talk bad about him when she was around and vice versa when she was with Reid and the other Sons.

Those smiling green eyes appeared in front of him, giving him that look. The look that said she wanted to fly the coop and go back to his place. Aaron didn't mind at all. He let a smirk find it's way to his thin lips.

He glanced over seeing Reid stare at them, his best friend watched as well as he wrapped his arms around her. Athena giggled slightly as he nibbled on her ear and headed towards the parking lot, not bothering to touch the food he had ordered.

He wanted to get her back to his dorm and in to his bed before his buzz was gone. She had taken the keys to his Beamer and drove him back to the dorms, and he had her half naked before reaching his dorm room.

She was fighting with his belt as he unlocked the door and they both fell in to his room. Aaron slammed the door shut before Athena attacked him with her lips. Their kisses were heated and long, barely stopping to breathe as they found the bed.

Aaron fought with the clasp on her bra as he let his lips linger down to her collar bone. The piece of lingerie found its way on his floor, as he brought her left breast in to his mouth, nipping lightly at the nipple.

Athena's head whipped back at the sudden contact with her sensitive skin, she wrapped her fingers in to his long hair and arched her body towards him. Aaron's mouth trailed over her breast and down her stomach, before he laid her back on to the bed, shimmying her out of her jean skirt. He nipped and licked his way down her body, letting those perfect white teeth pulling at her skin. His long tan fingers trailed over her pinched nipples down her slightly toned abdomen and grabbed her hips.

He wanted to please her, show her that he was better than Reid. He wanted her toes to curl, her stomach to ache and her heart to pound, like he had never done before.

He flicked his tongue over her most sensitive area, his fingers trailing down, gripping the skin. He let one finger slide gently inside of her; he glanced up seeing her hips buck upward, her left hand wrapping in the bed sheets, and the other grasping on to his arm.

Another digit slipped in side of her, her back arching as a moan escaped her pink lips. Aaron's blue eyes glanced up at her, her eyes tightly shut, her fingers digging in to his tanned skin as he massaged her nub carefully and expertly with his tongue. His free hand roamed over her body, as it found her right breast and gingerly rubbed his thumb over the nipple, her mouth parting slowly letting out another moan.

Aaron positioned his body so he could quicken his movements; making his strokes, long, hard and fast. He could hear her moans of pleasure, feel her grip his curly brown hair and arch her body towards him. He could feel her body convulses as he slowed his pace down teasingly, letting his tongue flicker back and forth .

She willed herself forward, grabbing his face and pushing him back on to the bed, in to a sitting position. She crawled on top of him, slipping her fingers in to the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down swiftly, letting her lips linger over his ear.

"I…" She whispered, letting her breast push against his chest, her body rocking forward and back in a playful fashion. "Want…" She could feel his hot breath on the bare skin of her neck, and it was making her hot. "You…" She grinded her hips forward. "To…" She let her head wing back, a mass of dark brown hair falling on her sweaty shoulders. "Fuck…" She bit her bottom lip as her black painted fingernails scratched down his chest. "Me…" She kissed him hard on the mouth.

Aaron's eyebrow peeked in interest, grabbing her hips roughly and flipping her back on to her back, "Gladly,"

Exhausted Athena caught her breath; Aaron bit her collarbone playfully as he let his hands roam over her naked body. She couldn't help but smile, she loved being with him. She loved being in his arms, and talking to him. Not to mention that he was incredible in bed.

The sound of vibration came from beside them and she noticed his cell phone lighting up and squirming on the wood nightstand. He groaned reaching over and grabbing it. He looked at the text message and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Brody and Ryan…" He mused. "They're fucking stuck at Nicky's…" He moaned in to her shoulder.

"Oh," She pursed her lips together and glanced at him, worried. "Go ahead and go get them, I should probably get back to my room anyway…" She stated in an uneven tone.

"You sure, I can tell them to go take a hike…" He stated his fingers fluttering over her breast, causing them to peek. She turned to him and forced a smile.

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning…" She stated giving him a kiss and hopping out of his bed.

She pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and picked up her clothes, Aaron rolled out of bed and grabbed her close to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His hands cupping her butt and picking her up. She smiled wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled away.

"You'll never make it to Nicky's if you keep this up," She whispered.

Aaron smirked and kissed her quickly, letting her down as he opened the door, still naked.

"Hey, love you…" He stated before kissing her.

Athena looked at him for a second, he hadn't said that to her before. They really hadn't talked much about how deep they were in to this relationship. She was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend, and they really, really liked each other.

A smile twitched at her lips and she leaned forward to kiss him, "Love ya," She grinned before disappearing down the hall.

Aaron grinned as he slid in to a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, grabbing a black jacket he took the keys to his Beamer and headed in the direction of Nicky's. Brody and Ryan had ridden with Kyle who had left with some college chick and left them stranded.

Of course they didn't care about bothering Aaron, they didn't think that he would be happily in bed with his girlfriend. They weren't used to this side of Aaron, him not being there for him when they needed him.

They were starting to not like it.

Aaron arrived at Nicky's where Brody and Ryan were sitting at the bar downing shots. They dragged Aaron to the bar and shoveled quite a few down their friend's throat.

"How the fuck do you expect me to drive?" Aaron asked taking back another shot of Jack.

"That's what I'm here for…" The sickening sweet voice of Kira Snider came from behind him, she let her long finger nails roam over his back, and gave him that devilish grin. "I'll drive you boys home…" She stated gnawing at her bottom lip like she always did when she wanted something.

"What do you want Kira?" Aaron asked as he took back another shot.

"What I always want, Aaron…" She stated pressing herself against him.

"I have a girlfriend, Kira…" Aaron stated asking for another round.

The more Kira was around the more he wanted to drink himself stupid. How could he have fallen for her? She was only using him because she thought it would make Caleb Danvers jealous, but it hadn't worked… he had fallen for the new girl and didn't so much as blink at Kira.

"Oh c'mon… it could be like old times," She stated her hand trailing down his side and grabbing on to his manhood. Aaron stepped back, straight in to her. "The boys miss their buddy…" She stated with a smirk as Brody and Ryan shrugged.

So, what if they had helped Kira lure Aaron back in? They weren't bad people for that… no way. They just wanted their friend back, the one that Athena Klein stole from them. Aaron was almost putty in her hands… and before they knew it Kira disappeared with Aaron.

Reid sat back and stared at the bar, Tyler was falling asleep next to him. He knew something was going on. He had seen Kira approach Brody and Ryan, he knew the red head was up to something, but when Aaron came out of nowhere, and she started rubbing on him. He wanted to break his fucking neck.

How could he leave with her? How could he do that to Athena?

Better yet, how was he going to tell Athena? Would she even believe him? What if Tyler told her? That was it… Reid decided. He would have Tyler tell Athena what they saw that night. Then before he knew it… he'd have her back.

She'd be his again.

* * *

**My Reid muse did not like me writing this chapter... lol... anywho, please REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, you like? I'm glad you like... because I like. **

Warning: Excessive use of the word fuck (and it's many variables)

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Athena walked down the dark halls of Spenser's dormitory, there was always something so creepy about them, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. They almost seemed haunted, like the paintings on the wall were staring at you as you walked by.

Rolling her shoulders forward she slipped in to the bathroom, ready for a morning shower. She had spent several hours, lying awake listening to Vera's even breathing. She couldn't sleep. Something was bothering the tar out of her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

It wasn't the creepiness of the dorms that kept her up, though the creaking and the moaning of the old wood and brick creeped her out, it was something else. Something in the pit of her stomach, and she was pretty sure that it had something to do with Aaron's disappearing act the night before.

She pushed that aside from now, she was focused on taking a shower and relaxing before she could enjoy her Saturday. She had plans with Vera, though she wasn't sure what they were doing, but it was bound to be entertaining.

She stepped in to the bathroom and heard the hushed whispers of some of the girls that noticed her enter. She rolled her eyes and grabbed an empty shower, they could talk all they wanted about her, and there was nothing that they could say that could break her.

She had heard it all, been called every name in the book by the stuck-up bitches at Spenser Academy. The only girls she did get along with were Vera, Sarah and Kate. Surprisingly.

Kate could be a bitch, but she was in your face, and that's what Athena liked about her. Sarah was sweet and liked everyone, until they gave the blonde a reason not to. And Vera was her closest female friend; being close since they were roomed together freshmen year.

"Can you believe he left Nicky's with _her_?" A voice said softly; just faint enough for her to hear it.

Her blood ran ice cold hearing that. _No,_ she told herself, shaking her head as the hot water beat down on her lightly tanned skin; _they were not talking about Aaron. No way. _

She was finishing up in the shower, when the gossip mill was continuing; she was stepping out of the shower, a white terry cloth towel wrapped tight around her frame.

"From what I heard Brody and Ryan set him up," Another voice stated coming in to the bathroom, the other girls 'Shushing' her but it was too late. She had already heard, she had already accepted the fact that it was Aaron they were talking about.

"Good job Heather," One of the girls barked rolling her eyes.

"She'll just go running back to Reid, anyway…" Another girl snickered bitterly.

She took a deep breath, grabbing her things she forced the tears back as she pushed past the other girls in a heated angry blaze. She walked past her room as Vera was coming out to take her own shower.

"Thee…" She was cut off as the girl started climbing the stairs to the next floor up, the boys floor.

_Fuck,_ was all she could think.

Athena's bare feet treaded on to the third floor and she ran right in to a hard body, she looked up ready to give them a piece of her, very pissed off, mind. He look softened seeing the sweet face of Tyler Simms staring back at her.

"'Thena… I uh… wanted to talk to you…" Tyler stated his tone uneven.

Athena knew what he was going to tell her, the same reason that half of the guys that are on this floor are staring in their direction. Waiting to see what the dark haired girl was going to do. She held on to her towel tightly and lifted her chin up.

"I know Tyler," She stated carefully.

The handsome blue eyed teen looked at her confused, "What?"

"I know," She stated fighting back the tears that threatened.

She was not going to cry, she would rather die a thousand deaths than cry over some stupid boy. That's what he was, just some stupid, arrogant fucking boy.

Before Tyler could say anything else se was pushing past him and in the general direction of Aaron's dorm room. She was going to tear him apart. She wanted to rip his dick off and feed it to her very hungry pit bulls at home.

She knocked repeatedly on his door, no answer.

She banged even harder, the people in the neighboring rooms coming out to look and see what was going on. She slapped her hand firmly on the door and turned around to see all the boys at Spenser Academy that stayed at the dorms staring at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped, pressing a firm hand against her towel, making sure that it didn't move as she stormed down the hall to the showers.

He had better pray to God that she doesn't find him. He was a dead man walking.

She slammed her fists against the shower door, when it opened slowly and Ryan, one of Aaron's best friends looked at her through hazy eyes. She wanted to punch him in the fucking face too. He had lured Aaron back to Nicky's from what the rumor's said.

Oh yes, he and Brody were going down with Aaron… fast.

"Where the fuck is he Ryan?" She asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about 'Thena…" Ryan muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Don't fuckin' play with me Bael, where is Aaron fuckin' Abbott because I'm about to go ape-shit on his fucking' ass…" She was angry now.

Her anger had surpassed her pissed off or upset mood. She wanted to tear him limb from fucking limb and nothing was going to stop her. Athena saw a familiar blonde walking out of the shower's he hadn't bothered to put a towel around himself yet.

The girl pushed past Ryan and stalked up to Reid, "Where is he?" She demanded.

Reid's eyes snapped open as he stared at his best girl friend, standing in the middle of the guys bathroom. Her face was red, her eyes were glassy looking, she knew and he could tell that she did not find out from Tyler.

"I don't know babe, I haven't seen him since last night…" Reid muttered softly.

"Did he leave with her?" She asked him flat out, in front of half of the guy population at Spenser.

It was guy code to not give your brother up… but this was fuckin' Aaron Abbott, his sworn fucking enemy. Why shouldn't he give that bastard up, give her exactly the ammunition she needed to nail his ass to the cross.

Reid didn't have to say anything; the contemplation in those icy blue eyes was enough to set Athena off on another episode. She pushed her way back out of the bathroom and down the hall. Reid grabbed a towel and threw it around himself as he ran after her.

"Thee, c'mon… don't freak out about this… we'll talk…" Reid called out after her, he sounded almost like it was him that had cheated on her.

"No, don't you fuckin' dare, Reid…" She held up a hand as she reached the stairs. "Don't try and pull the sympathy card on me, you asshole…" She barked. "You've been waiting for this to happen." She pointed out.

_True_, Reid thought to himself but shook his head nonetheless. "I didn't want you to get hurt; I tried to stop this before it even happened, Thee…" He stated.

_True_, she thought, but shook it off. "That doesn't make me want to kill him any less," She muttered walking down the stairs in a huff, running right in to her boyfriend.

Her eyes flew open as she noticed that he looked tired, as if he had just waken up, coming from the second floor of the dorms. She pushed him down the stairs, his back hitting hard against the brick walls. Reid rushed down the stairs and held Athena around the waist.

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled at him, Aaron's blue eyes shot open staring in to the very angry face of his girlfriend. "How could you fucking do that to me?" Her voice broke as the tears she had desperately fought came forth.

"Look, 'Thena I can explain…" He stated in a weary voice.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, you fucking jackass!" She fought out of Reid's vice grip, and pushed him harder in to the wall. "You fucked her, I can smell her imposter perfume anywhere…" She stated after taking a hard whiff of the air surrounding her boyfriend.

"It was a mistake, I was fucking drunk…." Aaron argued back.

"I don't care if fucking Ghandi told you to fuck her Aaron…" Athena stated angrily, the tears escaping her eyes. "You're my boyfriend…" She pointed to herself. "Mine!" She cried. "You fucking betray me by sleeping with your fucking ex-whore…"

"It's not even like that, she tricked me…" The blue eyes pleaded with her.

She held a hand up and collected herself; Reid had taken a few steps back, letting her control this on her own. Athena didn't need help; she wasn't your usual girl… never a damsel in distress. She was usually causing the distress.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to find out?" She yelled at him, the entire girls' floor surrounded the bottom of the stairs, as the guys circled around the top of them. "You should have known that these bitches talk more shit than anyone…" Her hand went flying in the direction of the onlookers.

"Athena…" The curly haired boy started to plead with her.

"Don't fucking talk to me… I mean you did it right in front of my best fuckin' friends… and you didn't think that they would tell me?" She asked. "Fuck the guy code, there is nothing stronger than the friendship that I have with Reid and Tyler… you fucking got that… you shouldn't have been so fucking stupid…"

"But baby," Aaron was getting pissed off not being able to get a word in edge wise, and she was going off on him. Just blasting him in front of everyone.

"Don't fucking 'but baby' me…" She scoffed getting in to his face. "It's over," She stated before pushing past him and the sea of girls that had surrounded around the bottom of the stairs.

Athena found her room, Vera had been standing with the door wide open for her. She watched as her friend solemnly walked in, and fell face first on to her bed, her body shaking as she finally let the sobs escape her.

The dark haired roommate sighed heavily, shutting the door, being sure to lock it so that Aaron couldn't try to worm his way in there. She took a seat on her friend's bed, resting a hand on her pale shoulder.

"It's ok, hun… he's a prick anyway…" Vera stated trying to calm her down.

"A fucking prick that I let myself fall for…" Her response was muttered in to her pillow and hard to make out, but Vera caught the gist of it.

"He's charming, it's hard not to fall for that," Vera sighed. She knew what it felt like, and she didn't want her friend to go through it. She and Reid had tried to stop it… tried to keep them from dating, but it was no use. She had her mind made up.

"He fucking said he loved me…" Athena stated angrily, showing her tear streaked face to her room mate. "Love, Jesus Christ am I some fucked up teenybopper?"

Vera's heart stopped, he had told her he loved her. Athena had talked to Vera about everything with Aaron, she had actually fallen for that asshole. Seriously, head over heels in love with him. Or as much as you could be for three months and high school.

"That prick," Vera's eyes cut over to her bed.

"I don't want to go out today Ver, I can't…" Athena shook her head, placing her face back in to the pillow and letting out a long, deep scream.

Vera simply nodded her head and picked up the phone, she had to call in reinforcements, the only two girls in Spenser Academy that could cheer up the dead. Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham.

* * *

**I hate cheaters, they f'n suck... don't they? Bastards... anywho... the next chapter is going to be just a simple little filler, with some goofy girls, chocolate and sapp...**

_**R E V I E W**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just a cute little filler chapter. With a little extra 'oomph' I was going to make it just the girls; but then I decided against it and threw in our favorite sons. I was trying to think of some cute/sappy movies... and one of the first that popped in my head was Feast of Love... so there is some reference to Reid having a 'twin' (ie himself)... I couldn't help myself.

* * *

_Chapter 3__  
Spenser Dormitory  
Afternoon_

The dorm door swung open and a boisterous blonde and a beaming brunette walked through the door their arms filled with supplies. Vera grinned, jumping off of her bed and helping the two girls as she closed the door and locked it once again.

"What the hell is going on?" Athena asked dully, she was sitting on her bed, Indian style looking like one of those girls she didn't like.

Crying over spilled milk.

"We came to cheer you up," Sarah stated letting her backside fall on to Athena's bed, giving the dark haired girl a sly grin.

She had sat here all day sulking, and now here were her three closest female friends, and she wanted them to go away. She'd like to slap the smile off of Sarah's face, to be quite honest. The blonde was happy ALL the time, and it drove Athena mad.

"Go away," She let her face crash against the pillow that was sitting in her lap.

"Oh c'mon… Thee… you can't tell me that you don't want to indulge…" Kate stated pulling out a pint of her favorite ice cream.

Athena glanced up and saw her extending the ice cream, "Ok, maybe for a little while…" She stated grabbing the ice cream.

Sarah squealed in delight as Vera took some of the things that Kate and Sarah brought and put them in the mini fridge that the girls kept in their dorm room. Each girl grabbed a pint of ice cream and popped in a movie that Sarah had brought in.

"You can't be serious…" Athena whine staring up at the TV as the opening credits rolled.

"C'mon Katherine Heigl is awesome…" Sarah grinned as Kate nodded.

"This is such a cute movie…" Kate echoed her friend's enjoyment.

"Why are we friends with you guys again?" Vera asked rolling her eyes and digging in to her own pint of Ben & Jerry's.

"Because we're not like the rest of the stuck up bitches around here," Kate grinned at Vera.

Athena pulled the spoon out of her mouth and looked at Vera, pointing to Kate with her spoon, "She's got a point," She smiled for the first time since that morning.

"We got her to smile, two seconds in the movie night…" Sarah pointed giving Kate a high-five.

Twenty-seven dresses later, Vera, Sarah, Kate, and Athena were in to the sappy love story with Katherine Heigl and James Marsden. The girls were gushing over how 'sexy' he was and soon fell in to the next movie the Feast of Love.

"Oh my god," Kate gasped staring at the screen.

"What?" Sarah asked her eyes wide as she looked at her best friend.

"That guy, he looks…just like…" Kate stated pointing to the blonde barista on the screen

"Reid…" All four girls stated in unison.

They all looked at each other and started laughing, until Athena spoke up, "It's uncanny really… he could be Reid's twin…"

The girls continued to watch the movie as several sex scenes flashed by causing the girls to swoon over the male counterparts in the movie. Athena fanned herself as she stared over at Vera.

"Was this your choosing?" She asked with a laugh. "It's like a tasteful porno…"

"I may have suggested it," The black-haired girl shrugged her shoulders and grinned at her best friend.

The movie ended and Athena wiped at her face, "What the fuck, you're supposed to be cheering me up, not making me fuckin' cry…" She stated throwing a pillow at her friend's head.

"How was I supposed to know that Reid's fuckin' twin dies in the end?" Vera scoffed.

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. Athena glanced over at Vera who slowly got off of the bed and answered the door. Four heads popped in to the room unexpectedly and Athena groaned seeing the annoying face of her guy best friend.

"I thought he just died…" Athena stated dryly.

"Me? Die?" Reid asked as he let himself, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue in the room.

"Do you have a twin brother?" Sarah asked looking up at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

"Sarah, you know he's an only child…" Caleb stated taking a seat on the ground with her, Pogue handing Vera several DVDs before kissing Kate and slapping a hand on Athena's leg.

"We're all only children…" Reid stated lying down on Athena's bed.

"Well you have a twin… and he just had some hot sex scenes in a movie and died…" Athena stated kicking him in the ribs.

"Oh baby, did you cry?" Reid asked sitting up and glancing over at her.

Athena rolled her eyes and Tyler took a seat at the end of Vera's bed who looked through the movies that the guys brought with them. Vera's eyebrows rose in question.

"What kind of movies are these?" She questioned the brood of four.

"The good kind," Tyler stated with a sloppy grin.

"What'd you bring?" Kate glanced up at Pogue who got comfortable behind her.

"300, Braveheart, the Patriot… classics…" He stated with a grin.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Athena asked rubbing her face; Reid had now made himself comfortable right next to her.

"You're our friend too, we wanted to help you get over that prick," Reid stated pulling her in to a tight, sideways hug.

"Can we please not talk about _him_," Athena groaned nestling her face in to Reid's chest.

"Yes, please… let's watch another movie…" Caleb grinned giving her a pat on the leg.

"I'll take that," Tyler grabbed a movie from Vera's grasp and popped it in to the DVD player.

The group got settled as the opening scenes of 300 began to play. All four girls groaned as the four guys showed their praises and quickly fell in to the movie.

xxx

Athena looked around the room, a small grin inched across her face as she watched her friends. Kate was hiding her face at the grotesque images on the screen, as Pogue laughed and let her nestle her face in to his strong chest. Sarah was jumping in Caleb's arms as the dark haired boy stuffed a handful of popcorn in to his mouth. Vera was resting on her bed, her head lying in Tyler's lap watching the movie with interest.

She let her gaze then fall on Reid who was looking at her, his ever-present smirk was no long on his lips. Instead a concerned look was on his face. She nudged him in the ribs with a forced grin and he gave her a wink.

She turned her attention back to the TV, but she wasn't paying attention. The only thing she could think of was her friends' blatant attempt to get her mind off of what had happened that morning. She had her phone turned off and the dorm room door locked.

Aaron had tried several attempts to call her, and to show up at the door. Vera had not-so-nicely told him where he could go, and told him to drop dead. Aaron defeated had stopped coming by, and her phone was off so she had no idea if he had tried to call again.

She had let herself fall for him, even though she had sworn off High School romances. She had always said they were for losers. Even telling Kate and Sarah that they were crazy, but both girls were head-over-heels in love with their boyfriends, though, Athena couldn't blame them.

She had taken the tumble too, falling in to a whirlwind of everything Aaron Abbott for the last several months. It had all seemed so perfect, but it had crumbled apart in the blink of an eye.

"Fuckin' asshole," She muttered.

Reid's grip on her tightened as she glanced up to meet that penetrating blue gaze, she could read the question in her eyes and she simply mouthed the answer. Reid sighed and pulled her closer to his chest; he didn't want her to think about him anymore.

xxx

Reid sighed to himself, she was still thinking about him. Had she really been that in to the sleaze that was Aaron Abbott? Honestly? His gut churned at the though, he didn't want her to date him in the first place, what they had was perfect.

It had killed him to see her leave him for Aaron, though she told him she wanted something serious. She wanted a committed relationship. Reid was never one for actual 'relationships' and he never thought Athena was either.

He set his jaw holding her tighter and resting his chin on her shoulder.

He had looked in to those beautiful eyes and seen the hurt, the pain. That pissed him off even more; she was suffering because of that idiot. And he was going to put a stop to that.

xxx

By the time the last movie ended half of the parties in the room were asleep. Vera smiled seeing Athena curled up in Reid's arms; his eyes shut peacefully holding her close against the side of his body. She smirked.

They were perfect for each other. She had always thought so. Even when they denied even liking each other at first, they slowly slipped in to a friendship… but the sexual tension killed both of them and they became friends with benefits.

Then that worm, Vera scowled at the thought, Aaron weaseled his way in to her arms and her heart. It killed Vera to see her in so much pain, especially over that asshole. She hated Aaron with a fury passion, and she hoped to God that he got his in the end. That Karma would come back and bite him in the ass.

Kate, Pogue, Sarah, and Caleb left leaving a sleeping Athena and Reid alone. Tyler was helping her clean up the mess that they had caused and the two were goofing off while doing so. She had always found Tyler incredibly handsome but they really didn't have much in common.

The blue eyed babe was shy, soft-spoken, and smarter than most people; Vera on the other hand was outspoken, loud and wasn't dumb, but not at the top of the class either. Though, something drew them together, perhaps it was the constant relationship going on between their best friends, or something else.

"So Ver…" Tyler picked up the last of the empty ice cream containers, his eyebrows slammed together oddly as he placed it in the trash bag with the others.

Vera laughed, "Broken heart remedies consist of chocolate and ice cream…" She stated with a sly grin. "What's up Ty?" She asked him.

"I was thinking," He leaned against her desk, his arms folder over his broad chest.

"Oh no, watch out…" Vera grinned playfully at the taller boy.

"Seriously," He laughed and shook his head. She nodded. "That maybe we could… you know… go out or something…"

Vera's mouth dropped as she glanced back at the sleeping forms on Athena's bed. Was she dreaming? Of course she was, there was no way that Tyler Simms would ask her out. Never.

Those blue eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Vera asked cautiously.

"No, I'm lying…" He stated rolling those impeccable azure orbs, a smirk dancing on his lips, one that could rival Reid's any day.

"Uh-sure… yeah…" She nodded swallowing hard.

xxx

The next morning Athena could feel the pounding behind her eyes; she felt the warm body next to her and snuggled in closer.

_It all had been a terrible dream_, she thought inhaling his scent. She nearly choked when the scent she inhaled was definitely not _his. _She opened her eyes and her gaze settled upon a black hoodie, lingering down to the arm she felt around her midsection she noticed the black fingerless gloves that adorned long skinny fingers.

It was real. She decided, defeated. She looked up and even though her heart was still hurting, she couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look that resided on Reid Garwin's face. She always told him that he looked like an Angel, at least in his sleep.

He looked like one, pale cheeks slightly flushed, probably from a dirty dream, his blonde hair laid perfectly around his head, resembling a bit of a halo. She smirked and turned on her side, laying her head down on his chest.

"You awake?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Mmm," She nodded her head.

"You ok?" He questioned concerned.

"Uh-uh…" She mumbled digging her face in to his armpit.

She felt the rumble in his chest as he let out a sleepy laugh, rolling on his side, keeping his arms around her. She inhaled his scent again, this time expecting what she took in.

"I'm sorry about what happened," His voice was deep, deeper than usual.

Athena coughed and shook her head, "No you're not…"

"Yes, I am…" He stated firmly. "You got hurt, and that's not cool…"

Athena felt his lips on her temple and a warm sensation filled her stomach, "God," She mumbled. Why couldn't she have been in a relationship with him? There were sides of Reid that no one else saw, and those were the sides that she loved about him.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked pulling her away so he could look down at her.

"Nothing," She sighed heavily.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Positive…" She lied giving him a false smile.

Reid saw right through it and decided to let it slide. He snuggled closer with her and loved the feeling of having her in his arms. It was the best feeling he had, had in the last three months. He missed this.

Athena closed her eyes, she was glad that her friends had come over to rescue her yesterday. She didn't want to slip in to parts unknown because of him. She couldn't let this affect her. Sure she had given her all to him, and he simply pushed it away. But she had to move on; it was the only thing she knew how to do.

* * *

**Some fluff, I heart fluff... just like I heart Reid... and Tyler... and... you get the point.**

**R E V I E W**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Have I told you guys how amazing you are yet?... No? Damn it... you're amazing... there I said it! :) Anywho... I hope you like this chapter... I actually like it... for once...

* * *

_Chapter 4  
_

Aaron padded down the hallway, dodging nasty glares left and right. Word had spread around Spenser like wildfire that weekend and he was at the brunt end of it. He had totally fucked up.

Big time.

He had to think of away to get her back. He had told her he loved her that night, which he felt like he did. But then, then he fucked it all up by sleeping with Kira. Brody and Ryan had apologized to him, saying they 'had to do it' because they wanted their friend back.

That had blown up in their faces when Aaron told them to leave him the fuck alone. Kira had been badgering him all weekend, and he promptly told her were she could go, sitting in his dorm room by himself for the rest of the weekend.

He hadn't dared show his face after Vera ripped him a new one when he tried to stop by, tried to explain everything to Athena. He had to talk to her, even if it turned in to a screaming match, he had to see her at least.

"Athena," His words came out quickly as she turned around from her locker.

He reached out for her but a thin, lean body stepped in the way. Aaron's blue eyes met a pair of pissed of ice blue ones. He took a step back and stared at Reid with disregard for the blonde.

"Athena, can we please talk about this?" Aaron continued.

"No," Reid stated simply as he glanced back to see Athena take a deep breath and keep her nose in her locker.

"I wasn't talking to you, Garwin…" Aaron growled.

"And she's not talking to you, Abbott so scram…" Reid stated in a deep voice.

"Please, 'Thee will you talk to me…" His voice was draining with desperation and Athena felt it tug at her heart.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Aaron… leave it alone…" Reid stated harshly, his words biting Aaron roughly.

"That's it?" Aaron asked, not at Reid but at Athena. "I fuck up and you run back to him?"

Athena felt her heart beat quicken at his accusations. He didn't have to voice them, she knew what he meant, and it killed her. She didn't run back to Reid for what Aaron thought, Reid was her best friend; he was the one that helped pick up the pieces when Aaron tore her heart out.

"Fuck you," Reid growled angrily, shoving Aaron.

Aaron was about to shove back when Athena stepped in front of the blonde, "I asked him to keep you away from me," She stated firmly. "I don't want to hear your voice, let alone see your face..." She stated angrily before walking off.

Reid smirked at Aaron before closing Athena's locker and catching up with her. Aaron watched Reid grab her elbow and ask her if she was alright. Athena glanced back at him briefly before feigning a smile and nodding her head to the blonde Son of Ipswich.

It had been the longest day of his life, Aaron decided. He had been shunned by mostly everyone at Spenser. He knew that it would blow over, though not everyone at Spenser particularly cared for Athena; they hated Kira more than anyone that graced the school, and respected Athena for the kind of girl she was. She was up front, and didn't fuck around. If she had something to say to you, she would say it.

Why couldn't she now? Aaron thought as he glanced through the window of his last class. It was raining, scratch that it was pouring. The bell finally rang releasing him from his personal hell. He was glad... he needed to catch Athena. Her last class of the day she only had with Vera, and he could ward her off... she was easy enough to get around.

He speed walked to her last class, and was able to grab her before she turned away from him.

"Thee, just give me a minute to explain," Aaron pleaded with her, those deep blue eyes making her question her actions.

"I don't want to talk to you Aaron, not now... not ever..." She stated angrily pushing past him.

He called her name, running after her... only making Athena want to escape the confines of Spenser Academy even more. She ran through the double doors and ran out in to the pouring rain. Aaron was hot on her heels, catching her by the elbow as she was about to make a mad dash across the parking lot to the black Hummer.

"I'm sorry, Athena..." Aaron mumbled pulling her to his chest.

Athena felt trapped between her head and her heart. A part of her wanted to forget that it ever happened, but yet she couldn't... she wouldn't. Aaron pulled her face in to his hands and pressed his lips down on hers, all the while rain soaked both of them. Athena felt her entire body erupt. The feeling of his lips on hers was so familiar, it felt so right.  
_  
But it couldn't._ She warned herself.

She pulled away angrily, pushing her hands against his strong test.

"Get off of me..." She barked tears mixing with the rain. "Leave me alone, Aaron..."

"I can't..." He yelled at her. "I fucked up, Thee... I fucked up big time..." He stated looking at her thoughtfully, taking in her eyes, her nose... her lips. He didn't want to forget her face. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"You shouldn't have left me," She warned him, the rain beating down on them like cats and dogs. "You should have left as soon as you saw that it was a trick," She beat her fists in to his chest. "You fucked everything up, God damn you…" She stated angrily, the salty tears slipping down her face as her mascara ran.

"I'm so sorry, baby… please you have to forgive me…" Aaron pleaded with her.

Her face distorted in to an ugly scowl as she pushed her fists in to his chest again, "I hate you," She whispered harshly turning around and running towards the dorms.

Aaron felt his heart rip out of his chest, he watched her disappear out of sight. He knew she was going to run to the black Hummer that Tyler drove at first, but then she kept running, past the black Hummer and straight towards the dorms.

"Hey Abbott," Aaron turned around and wished he hadn't.

Reid Garwin's fist connected with his jaw, he fell back in to a muddy puddle and stared up at Reid like he lost his damn mind. The blonde leaned down and stared him in the face, his longer blonde hair sticking to his face.

"Don't you ever… ever fucking talk to her again or you'll be fucking sorry…" The blonde threatened.

With that he stood up and walked away from him, not bothering to look back as he climbed, sopping wet, in to Tyler's black Hummer.

Aaron sat forward, resting his arms on his knees as he felt the pain shooting from his jaw. He probably deserved it; no… he did deserve it. She was right, he fucked everything up.

Now, now it was time to make things right again.

xxx

She ran the entire way to the dorms, not bothering to stop hearing a familiar person call her name. She wanted to curl up on her bed and die. She didn't want to see him ever again, it killed her inside.

The first guy that she ever let in and he tore her heart out and stomped on it. He fucking butchered it, without a second thought. Until after he was caught, until after the truth came out.

Sometimes she wished that she had a normal life; there was nothing normal about the kids that attended Spenser Academy. They were all rich, they were all good looking, and they all had bright futures.

She wished that she hadn't been born in to such a 'great' family; she wished that she had to struggle to get what she wanted in life. She wished that just because she was rich people didn't think she was pretty or pretend to like her or act as if she had a great personality.

That's why she loved hanging out with Reid, because he didn't care. Sure his family was rich, and yes he sometimes used it to his advantage, but that didn't mean he walked around in Armani, and Gucci.

No, he walked around in whatever he picked up from the shops around town, his favorite pair of shoes going to waste because he couldn't find another pair to replace the old Vans. He had about ten black hoodies that he cycled around, and didn't give a flying fuck about what anyone else said about him.

Aaron was the opposite; he made sure you knew exactly who he was. He wore two-hundred dollar jeans and overly priced polos and graphic tees. He flaunted his money around with his Rolex watches and the new fancy cars Daddy buys him.

She screamed in to the pillow, why couldn't she get that asshole out of her head? She slammed her fist in to her bed and kicked her feet. She hated this feeling. She hadn't felt like this in years and that reminded her why she tried to do things without involving her heart.

"Fuck," She groaned as the door opened.

"You're soaking wet…" Vera's voice came from behind her as the door closed.

"I don't care…" She felt a sob choke in her throat.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't change you're clothes…"

So very unlike Vera, Athena thought as she sat up and looked at her best friend. She wasn't alone… standing next to her was one-fourth of the Sons of Ipswich, the youngest fourth. Athena smiled meekly at Tyler and wiped her face.

"Why don't you go take a warm shower maybe that will help?" Vera suggested with a small grin.

Athena looked between the two and she closed her eyes with a small chuckle, the only thought crossing her mind was: It was like that. She lifted her chin and grabbed some clothes and her shower kit.

"Don't do anything I would," She grinned, winking at Tyler before she disappeared out of the dorm.

Tyler and Vera; definitely interesting. Even in her most somber mood she couldn't help but feel happy for her two friends. They were pretty different, but they did have a few things in common that could make their relationship work.

She figured she would go take a shower, maybe meander around the halls, more than likely end up in Tyler and Reid's room and hang out. She pursed her lips together turning on the shower head, the water began to warm up as she stepped in to it.

Athena had always hated public bathrooms. They irked her for some reason; maybe it was the fact that every girl on this floor had all used at least one of the stalls here.

_Ugh_, she shuddered at the thought. The feeling of the hot water kneading on her back was rhythmically relaxing, taking her minds off of all her worries. Loosening the muscles in her neck and back, easing all the tension out.

"You have no idea how happy I am…"

Athena could pin point that annoying screech of a voice with her eyes closed and the water running. Kira Snider had just walked in to the bathroom. Of all times, she chose now to take a shower.

She noticed another girl with her and sighed as Kira took a glance at the frosted glass that separated them and grinned. She lifted her chin to her accomplice and started talking again, making sure her voice lingered towards Athena.

"He's taking me out tonight,"

Athena felt her head throb as she turned the water off. She wasn't going to stand this a second longer. She dried off and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, gathering her clothes and things in her shower bag.

She walked out of the shower and could still hear Kira telling her friend about what her and Aaron plan to do for the Prom and this and that. She nearly gagged herself brushing her teeth as she heard Kira tell her friend about the night that Aaron cheated on her.

"Oh my god, he did the most amazing things with his tongue that night," Kira gushed as she exited the shower, her red hair soaking wet as the towel barely covered her.

Athena nearly collapsed; she knew exactly what thing she was talking about. She finished brushing her teeth and washing her hair, catching the glances that Kira tossed her way.

Just as she was about to leave she didn't want to give Kira the satisfaction of getting the last word, she opened the door and turned around.

"Hey Kira,"

The red head turned around to look at her almost in shock, "What?" She asked.

"You know that thing you like," She asked, Kira stared at her. "Yeah, I taught him that…"

With a confident smile on her face she left the bathroom and headed straight to Reid's dorm room. She could hear Kira scream as she trotted towards the stairs. She disappeared up them and found herself knocking on Reid's dorm door.

"Who the fuck is it?" His voice questioned.

"You're favorite person," She replied. The door opened seconds later and he looked at her and checked up and down the hall, "What the hell are you doing?"

He watched her walk in and toss her bag to the side, "Looking for Pam Anderson…" The blonde grinned wildly shutting the door behind her.

"Asshole," She muttered and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Too what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" He asked taking a seat on his bed.

"Tyler and Vera are fucking in my room… so I went to take a shower and ran in to Kira…" She rolled her eyes. "And came here to see what my favorite person was doing…"

"Ooh, I bet Kira had her claws out…"

"That she did, but I didn't give her the satisfaction and threw it right back in her face."

Reid watched her shrug and smirked, "What'd you do?"

A grin inched its way across her face as she sat next to him, "She was boasting to someone about something he did to her with his tongue, so I told her the truth, I taught him how to do that…" She remarked with a grin.

Reid looked at her for a second and then his eyes grew wide, she had taught Aaron Abbott his trick of the tongue, he pursed his lips together.

"You taught him my trick," He pouted.

"Mmmm, how I missed that…" She grinned resting her head on his shoulder.

Reid looked down at her, those blue eyes questioning her; she covered her mouth and fell back on the bed. Reid smiled as he leaned back on his elbow and gave her a sideways glance. He trailed his finger over the exposed skin of her stomach, causing chills to run down her spine.

"Let's go to Nicky's…" She sat up and looked over at him.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I want to go get drunk," She stated hopping off of his bed.

"You gonna go like that?" He asked pointing to her sweats.

She pursed her lips together and pulled open one of Tyler's drawer. She grinned pulling out a pair of his old blue jeans and pulling off her sweat pants, not caring that Reid was blatantly staring at her naked backside.

She slid open another of Tyler's drawers and pulled out a pair of clean boxers, she shrugged her shoulders and pulled them on, slipping the jeans on over it. They were loose on her, and baggy but Reid still thought she looked sexy.

"What?" She asked noticing that he was now staring at her.

Reid cleared his throat and stood up from his bed, "I never realized how sexy guys clothes looked on you before…"

Athena laughed and pushed him grabbing his hand she pulled him towards the door, "You're buying…" She told him.

Reid laughed and grabbed his wallet and Tyler's keys before being dragged out of the room. He followed her out to Tyler's car and they both got in. They were silent until they got to Nicky's. They immediately started talking about stories that they had both experienced, good and bad here at Nicky's.

"God, what about that Chase guy… whatever happened to him?" She asked raising an eyebrow as Reid looked at her like she was the devil.

"We don't talk about it," Reid brushed it off coolly lifting his hand to the bartender. "What're you drinking?" He asked.

"Either my friend Jack or my body Jose… your pick…"

"Can I get two JD's on the rocks…" Reid slammed his hand down on the bar.

The guy behind the bar smirked and lifted his chin as he gave them their drinks after a few seconds. Athena took a sip of the strong whiskey and winced a bit, she hadn't drank hardcore in awhile. Three months to be exact.

She caught sight of Reid's shirt as he was looking around downing his drink; she nearly spewed her Jack all over the place reading it… he glanced down and grinned.

"Is that how you get the girls these days Garwin?" She asked with a laugh, a bit of bitterness behind her words.

Reid shook his head downing the rest of his glass and ordering a second, "I don't need it…" He shrugged.

"That's right the girls flock to you," She grinned and he shook his head again.

"I haven't slept around," He offered.

Now she was really about to spit her drink out all over the place, she stared at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I haven't been sleeping around," He shrugged his shoulders again and downed the rest of his drink, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

It was the truth. He hadn't slept with a girl in nearly two months. He had tried sleeping around again after she started dating Aaron, but it wasn't the same. He didn't find it nearly as pleasurable as he had before he and Athena became 'Friends with Benefits'. So he stopped.

Her face showed her shock. Pure, absolute shock.

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me…" She replied shaking her head.

"No, I'm serious…" He stated lifting his shoulder as she ordered her second round.

"Why?" She was confused.

"Don't know… just don't feel like it…"

She pursed her lips together and gave him a very discomforted look, "What the hell did you go soft on me or something?" She asked him.

"No, I just haven't felt the interest that I used to," He took another sip. "It's not that big of a deal,"

"Are you forgetting what you're name is?" She questioned jokingly. "You're Reid Garwin… the Lady Killer…"

She shook her head and read his shirt again 'I invented a new drinking game… it's called "Drink till you fuck me"'. But for the life of her, she couldn't grasp the concept of Reid Garwin not sleeping around.

It nearly killed her.

"What changed?" She asked.

Reid didn't want to give away all his secrets so he gave her a cocky smile and lifted his chin, "No one's good enough now…" He grinned. "I've been with you for so long that my standards are a lot higher than they used to be."

Athena snorted and shook her head, "You're fuckin' terrible…"

They stayed at Nicky's until they were both pretty shit-faced. The bartender called them a cab, and Athena couldn't keep her hands to herself. They were all over Reid the entire trip back to the dorms.

"Thee… quit…" He urged her trying to sober up. He did not want to take advantage of his best friend's drunkenness and her broken heart.

"C'mon…" She whispered in his ear as the cab driver glanced in the rearview mirror. "It's not like we haven't done it before…"

Her breath was hot and right near his ear, but it was mostly collecting around the sensitive skin on his nape, turning him on. He looked at her shortly and she knew exactly what she was doing to him as her hand reached over and massaged his crotch.

Reid glanced over at her again and tried to fight the urge to touch those beautiful lips to his. The way that her dark hair hung in her face, those green eyes staring deep in to his soul as he tried desperately to think of something that wouldn't make his throbbing manhood any worse.

_Tyler… Tyler naked…_ He closed his eyes tightly and shuddered at the thought. Though reoccurring conversations between Reid, Tyler and Athena popped in to his head, not helping him at all.

He stole one more glance at her, her lips pouted at him, her hand was reaching for the top of his jeans, her other hand pressing against his chest as she leaned in to him. Her boobs crushed against his arm, the nipples rubbing against the bare skin of his arm, his gaze settled down in to the cleft between them, he could feel his entire body wanting her in the worst kind of way.

She looked at him again, those damned eyes grabbing at his heart as he tried to push away the thoughts.

All was lost as he gave in to the temptations of his best friend. He collapsed his mouth on hers, letting her rub him harder as the cab driver caught a glimpse from the rearview mirror. Reid closed his eyes, he summoned the power and he Used.

* * *

**Oh he's going to pay for that, I just know it. How? Because I'm the writer! Muahahaha... anywho... tell me what you think... Yay, Nay... Maybe? R E V I E W **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Wow, this story went by faster than I expected. I finished up this chapter, then I was outlining the the next chapter, and it ended up being the last chapter. That kind of ties this story together... And brings out the two song that it was labeled after. I really like Athena's character, and I love Reid... so I'm tampering with a sequel kind of so that Mr. Reid will get the girl in the end. (That is of course, if there is enough interest in it!)

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Every muscle in her body ached. She stretched out her limbs, feeling the throbbing pains but ignoring them as her hands hit something solid. She groaned only remembering parts of the night.

Most of those parts consisted of the mind blowing, drunken sex she had with her best friend. She had instigated it though, so he wasn't to blame. She was the one that wanted to go get drunk, and Reid Garwin actually tried to stop it.

Oh yeah, she remembered hearing him tell her to quit, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She wanted to feel him again. She wanted to feel that lean body on top of hers, thrusting in to her and taking over everything that she had.

Athena wanted him to wash away all of the memories of Aaron.

But it hadn't worked.

Aaron still plagued her mind and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to jam her fists in to his face, and make him feel how she felt. Her heart was still attached to him, but her mind wasn't. She wished there was some secret remedy to mend a heart.

The body next to her stirred and she felt a smile inch on to her lips, she really couldn't regret last night. Though she probably should, it was too soon after Aaron, but she had the desire to feel wanted, and Reid fulfilled that.

"Morning," He mumbled pressing his lips to her bare shoulder.

She rested back in to his arms, "Morning…" She sighed.

Reid pressed his lips against the bare skin near her neck, "Look, about last night…" He started resting his chin on her shoulder now.

"Don't…" She shook her head. "Don't apologize…"

"But I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you're like this…" He tightened his arms around her middle.

"You didn't take advantage of me Reid; I threw myself at you in the cab…"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, resting his arm right below her chest. Reid Garwin had never been a man that liked to cuddle, or hold someone in his arms, but when it came to Athena it was different.

It had always been different with her.

"What time is it?" She mumbled burying her face in to his pillow.

"Some ungodly hour, but we have to get up because we have class…" He muttered unraveling himself from her naked body.

He glanced around the room and smirked, the clothes they had worn last night had been thrown all over the room, Tyler's pants that she had worn out last night, were pooled in front of the door. Athena sat up in bed and watched as Reid picked up the clothes and tossed them in the dirty hamper in the corner.

Athena smirked; he had always been a neat freak.

"Time for class, babe…" His voice was deep and laced with sleep making her smile.

Athena pulled her naked body out of the twin sized bed and pulled on one of Reid's white undershirts and a pair of boxers. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her shower kit and heading to the showers.

Reid watched her leave and sighed to himself. What was this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why did he feel so unnerved when she went in to kiss his cheek?

His head pounded with questions as he grabbed his showering bag and headed off to take a shower of his own.

Athena walked in to class and noticed Vera was sitting next to Tyler, and an empty seat happened to be right between her two favorite Sons of Ipswich. She took a seat and Reid glanced at her not saying much as Tyler gave her a grin.

"So Ty, did you have fun last night?" Athena asked with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked feigning innocence.

"Don't try and pull one over on me, Simms… you didn't come back to your room last night…" She stated with a grin.

Vera grinned and ran a hand through Tyler's hair, he blushed furiously and Athena found herself smiling. Even in her saddest hour she could still find the room to smile at her friends' happiness.

"I'm not the only one who didn't go back to their own room last night," Tyler stated giving her the 'look'.

Athena grinned and Reid gave his best friend a knowing smirk, "By the way Ty, thanks for letting me get in your pants…" She grinned.

"Excuse me?" Tyler laughed not sure what to make of her comment.

"I wore a pair of your jeans last night, to Nicky's…" She shrugged winking at her best friend.

Reid leaned over and grinned, "I never thought I'd say this Ty, but your pants looked oh-so good on my bedroom floor last night…"

"Reid," Athena laughed smacking his arm.

"What? It's the truth!" He grinned letting his arm fall over her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body.

Athena and Vera were talking about their nights when Reid noticed Aaron walk in, Kira falling in after him gossiping with some girl. He smirked seeing the purple around Aaron's eye and nudged Athena. The dark haired girl's gaze rested on her ex-boyfriend and she felt her eyes go wide.

"What'd you do?" She whispered in to Reid's ear.

"I decked him in the parking lot after you left yesterday," Reid answered his eyes never leaving Aaron as Athena leaned in to him, trying to look unscathed by Aaron's wrongful ways.

"Reid, if the Provost finds out…"

"He's not going to…" He grinned reassuringly.

Their professor walked in seconds later with a slip in his hand, Athena groaned as she let her face hide in Reid's shoulder. The blonde chuckled as the Professor glanced down and smirked.

"Mr. Garwin, your presence has been requested in the Provost's office…"

"When isn't it?" A member of the swim quipped as Reid slowly untangled himself from Athena for the second time that morning. He gave her a wink and grabbed the note from the teacher.

Athena could practically hear Caleb sizzling with anger; she glanced up to see the dark haired boy infuriated. Tyler nudged her and asked her if she was ok. She glanced back and saw Kira running her hands through Aaron's hair, a smirk plastered on her face, and his eye getting darker.

"Just perfect," She whispered back to him.

"Now Mr. Garwin," Provost Higgins stood up and sighed. "Your excessive need for trouble is starting to get on my last, possible nerve." He reminded the blonde.

Reid simply pursed his lips and nodded.

"Do you have anything to say about your behavior?"

Reid bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, "Provost, it actually wasn't my excessive need for trouble this time…" He licked his lips. "Aaron's a shady character, and he messed with the wrong person, so I laid him out…"

Provost Higgins was well aware of what Reid's was talking about. Provost Higgins knew everything that was going on at Spenser, he knew all the gossip and all the facts and truths. That was his job.

"Mr. Garwin, your acts, although chivalrous will not go unpunished." He made his statement clear. Reid simply nodded his head. "It's not detention this time, Mr. Garwin…" He shook his head. "No, that obviously hasn't been working…"

Reid shifted uncomfortably, "I've spoken to your mother," Reid's eyes got wide at the mention of his mother, this couldn't be good. "She feels that you're not spending your time here at Spenser wisely…" Reid rolled his eyes, that sounded like something his mother would say. "So, I've looked over your record, and decided that you will tutor under-classmen for two weeks in your best subject…"

"Lunch?" Reid grinned wildly as the Provost narrowed his eyes on him.

"English,"

Reid groaned, he hated people knowing that he was actually pretty smart. He liked playing the dumb blonde, rebel that got all the women; it came so much easier to him. He sat up in his seat and was going to argue when the Provost held up a finger.

"This is your last warning Mr. Garwin… you need to shape up… you want your file to look somewhat decent for your applications to the Universities, don't you?"

Reid nodded his head and the Provost smiled, "You can get back to class Mr. Garwin,"

Reid groaned as he fell in to step with Tyler, Vera and Athena. He pulled Athena too him and buried his face in to her shoulder. She smirked the questions itching at her tongue, but Tyler beat her to the punch.

"What'd you get?"

"Detention?" Vera questioned glancing past her boy toy to look at his best friend.

"I wish," He muttered, his words mumbled in to Athena's blue blazer.

"What then?" Athena questioned as he retracted his face from her shoulder.

"I have to tutor under-classmen, for two weeks…" He groaned.

Vera nearly fell out laughing, as Tyler tried to hide the smirk on his face. Athena grabbed Reid's arm and pushed her face in to his bicep to muffle her laughing. He glared down at her and shook his head.

"This is not funny, it's going to ruin my reputation…" He groaned.

"Oh please Reid," Tyler's voice was broken up by his laughter. "I don't think that even you could sully your reputation if you tried…"

"What are you tutoring?" Vera asked with a grin.

"English," Reid sighed.

Athena couldn't contain her laughter anymore and Reid stopped in front of their lockers. He couldn't believe she was laughing at him. He had gotten in trouble for defending her, and here she was doing everything but rolling on the ground laughing at him.

"Thee, this is your fault…" He pointed out.

Athena grinned at him opening her locker, "I didn't ask you to deck Aaron in the face…" She smiled up at him, "But I do appreciate it…"

"Oh, you're happy now…" He laughed shaking his head. "Coach is going to kill me," he mumbled.

"Whose idea was that?" Tyler asked as Caleb and Pogue walked over to them, not looking too pleased at all.

"My_ mother's_…." Reid's voice dripped with disdain as he glared at Athena.

"How did he manage that one?" Tyler snickered knowing about Reid's mother all too well.

"Beats me,"

Athena hugged Reid tightly; she knew that this wasn't going to be good. Whenever Reid's mother came back in to the picture he wasn't a happy camper, and it took a lot to get the blonde playboy off of his game.

* * *

**Thank you all for your continuing support; I sincerely appreciate it! R E V I E W **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **The end is here. So this chapter flooded out of me this morning, and it ended up being the end of this story, as I mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 5. I have some ideas for a sequel where Reid of course gets the girl... but I haven't figured out if I want to do it or not... we'll see what the response is like after this chapter about a sequel.

Thank you all again for your reviews, they are the fuel to my fire, and I love everyone that has the time/gall to review.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

He had to find a way to apologize. He had tried approaching her but she was always around _him_. He had tried to get him in trouble with the Provost, but all he got stuck doing was tutoring, and for some reason Athena had been glued to him ever since.

He tried calling her, and she simply ignored him, and if Reid wasn't stopping him from getting closer to her, Vera was. Vera and Tyler, an interesting match Aaron had thought, but nonetheless a huge pain in his ass.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He wrote her a letter. He apologized profusely and told her that he couldn't stop thinking of her, and Kira meant nothing to him. Nothing.

He slipped the note in to her locker the following Monday. He just hoped she'd read it. He looked around and noticed her walk in with Reid, Tyler and Vera. The four of them seemed inseparable the new Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate, he growled at the thought.

How did the Sons always out trump him? He had his sights set on Kate in junior high, but she was already infatuated with the long haired Son of Ipswich. Then there was Vera, but he fucked that one up on his own, but she was now wrapped around Tyler. Sarah came and he thought that he'd get in the good graces of the new girl, not so much, Caleb came in and 'saved' the day. Lastly, it was his Athena. The one girl that had taken him by surprise, and she was before and after him with Reid Garwin.

He just didn't feel right about that. She was supposed to be his triumph. She was supposed to be Aaron Abbott's… period.

xxx

After arriving at school together the four went straight to their lockers. Athena laughed at Vera's impersonation of her boyfriend, yes that was correct, Vera's boyfriend… Tyler. Tyler and Reid laughed along with them.

Athena opened her locker and an envelope slipped out on to the ground at her feet. She glanced down and picked up the off-white envelope, her name scrawled across it. She recognized the writing and sighed to herself.

Reid leaned in to her, pressing that firm, lean body on hers. She felt her temperature rise as he breathed in her ear, asking her what it was. She fumbled with it, shoving it in to a stack of papers, "Nothing…" was her reply.

Reid lifted an eyebrow in suspicion and Vera lifted a shoulder in disinterest. The gang of four walked towards their first class where Sarah came running towards Vera congratulating her on her 'hook up' with Tyler.

"That is so old news…" Athena laughed jokingly as Kate skipped in to the room. The four girls started talking wildly.

Caleb came in to the room, a smirk on his face. He had been like this ever since he found out that Reid had to tutor as his 'punishment'. Reid gave him the finger and Caleb grinned as Pogue let out a hearty laugh.

_Bastards_, Reid mumbled as the girls were pulled apart by the professor entering the room. Athena took her seat between Reid and Tyler, and Vera took her seat next to Tyler, soundly under his arm.

Aaron sat back looking down at Athena who was leaning in to Reid and whispering about something. He felt his anger boiling deep inside as he tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled something down on it.

He pushed it forward and had the girl behind Athena hand it to her.

She looked back at the girl handing her a note and glared down as she opened it. She knew who it was from, and she knew what he wanted to know. She opened it and in his almost illegible handwriting was the question…

'_Did you read the letter?'_

She turned around to glance up at him and simply shook her head, balling the paper up and tossing it in the basket across from her, while Professor Meaders' back was turned. She grinned as Reid gave her a questioning glance.

Athena simply lifted her chin behind her and Reid took a glance back at Aaron who was turning another shade of red. Reid smirked as he looked back at Aaron; he slipped his arm around Athena's shoulders, letting his hand wrestling freely over her right breast.

Aaron caught this and wanted to jump down there and beat the tar out of the blonde Son. He couldn't believe that Athena was letting him do this to her. He couldn't take it. He ripped another piece of paper form his notebook and scrawled across it.

He handed it to the same girl who rolled her eyes and tapped Athena on the shoulder, Athena grabbed the note and stared at it for a second, she turned back and smirked at him, she was about to crumble it up and toss it in the waste basket when Reid snatched it from her.

Aaron's blood level rose again as Reid crumbled it up and tossed it in the basket, with little effort.

The class soon ended and with many failed attempts Aaron was running out of options. He was worried that she wasn't going to read his letter. He grabbed her arm before she left the class and Reid stopped, in a stoic motion.

"Let go of me, Aaron…" She stated threw clenched teeth.

"Just read it, please?" He asked her calmly.

"I'll read it if you leave me the fuck alone," She growled before pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking away with her friends.

"What's he talking about?" Vera asked as Reid's tongue itched of the same question.

"He wrote me a letter; he wants me to read it…" She rolled her eyes and took out her books for her next class.

"You're not going to give him the satisfaction, are you?" Tyler asked lifting his eyebrows in questions.

"I haven't decided yet…" She stated shrugging her shoulders. "We'll see…"

By lunch time she gave in. She was pestered beyond belief to read the letter. All of her friends were telling her not to, to just throw it away and lock away the key, but a part of her needed to know what the note said. She hoped that maybe it would give her the closer she needed.

She sat down under a shaded tree and opened the envelope, pulling out a letter that was at least two pages long. She sighed and began reading…

' _Athena,_

_There is really no easy way to go about this, you and I both know that I've never been good with words, or expressing myself. I didn't lie to you that night, I love you. I know I fucked up…'_

She continued to read through the note, his handwriting staring her in the face, his emotions pouring out in to his words, like she had never seen him do before.

'_I can't get you out of my head. You have no idea how hard it is to see you everyday and not be able to hold you in my arms, and kiss you. I'm sorry for everything that happened… I'm even sorrier that you had to find out the way that you did.'_

She didn't feel bad for him, no… she felt angry. For some reason, instead of this note making her feel better, it made her feel worse, especially after reading the next part of his 'letter'.

'_I had a moment of weakness…'_

'_It was a big mistake. She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing at all. She tricked me in to doing this, Brody and Ryan got me drunk… and I shouldn't have let that happen.'_

She read the rest of the note in a fury, she had to confront him, and she had to put this jerk in his place. She didn't want to read his words any longer, she didn't want to hear his voice, and she certainly didn't want to see his face.

She walked back in to the lunch room; she headed straight to Aaron's table where he was sitting sullen with Brody and Ryan. She whizzed by the Sons of Ipswich, even though they were all calling her name; she ignored them.

Aaron saw her coming and he perked up, but when he saw the look of determination on his face, he second guessed himself. She stood in front of his table and he swallowed hard.

"We need to talk," She stated firmly.

"Thee I can explain…" Aaron started as his buddies chimed in.

"He's eating Athena, can't this wait?" Ryan pushed.

"No, this cannot _wait_," She glared daggers at him for even possibly thinking that he could just shove this aside. "We can either take this outside, or we can do this right here Aaron…" She growled.

"Athena, babe…" Aaron stood up looking around, Kira was just coming out of line talking but stopped seeing Athena and Aaron arguing, which made her smirk as she stopped the line.

"Fine, we'll do it right here… right now…" She stated mustering it up. She held up the note. "This is a bunch of bullshit…" She stated firstly.

"What are you talking about…"

She cut him off, "Its all fucking lies Aaron," She shook her head angrily. "You didn't_ have_ to go pick up Brody and Ryan from Nicky's… you didn't_ have_ to throw back a few shots of Jack and Kira didn't _have_ to _trick_ you in to fucking her…"

"Hey!" Kira snapped from her stoic position.

Athena's eyes flared as she stared over at her for a brief second, "Don't get me started on this bullshit about love…" She stated ripping up the letter right in Aaron's face. He stood standing completely still, absolutely embarrassed. "I thought I loved you, Aaron… after three months…" Her brow deepened as she tossed the ripped paper like confetti at Aaron. Aaron's mouth flapped open looking for words to say but nothing would come out. He didn't know how to defend himself in this situation. "I felt things for you I didn't let myself feel for anyone else, and what a big mistake that was…" She scoffed. "You made me remember why it was so easy to just have no strings, to just fuck whoever I want and not put my heart in to it…" She felt the tears welling in her eyes as she stared him down. "I don't want anymore of your apologies… it's too late for that…"

"Athena, I…"

"No," She shook her head. "No more excuses…" She glanced over at Kira, staring at her long and hard. "You said she was nothing to you," Her voice shook, and Kira's mouth dropped in shock. "But, I just have one question for you Aaron…" She stared him down. "Was it worth it? Huh? Was she worth this?" She asked before turning on her heel and heading straight for the door.

The entire cafeteria burst in to cheers, laughter and applause. Athena Klein walked out of the Spenser Academy Cafeteria with her head held high, and her dignity in place. The same couldn't be said for Aaron Abbott who stared around the cafeteria and back at Kira who had tears in her eyes.

She dropped her plate of food, and ran out of the cafeteria bawling her eyes out, her friends hot on her heels as they tried to comfort her. Aaron felt his stomach wrench as he glanced over at the Sons of Ipswich table, they were all staring. Not laughing, clapping or cheering, though he could see a smug smile appearing on Reid's face and it made him sick to his stomach.

He sat down at his table and felt his friends laughing at him with their eyes; he picked up his books and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

Reid sat down in his seat and smirked, proud of Athena for shoving it in Aaron's face… and in front of everyone. There was no sweeter victory than watching your enemy crumble to pieces after he took away one of the most important people in your life, except for that someone coming back to you before it was too late.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Yay, we're all happy... aren't we? I hope so... at least a little bit. So this is your time to review... once again. And tell me... should I start a sequel, yay or nay? It's all up to you!**


End file.
